We Called it Destiny
by qyuwithJJ
Summary: "Apapun yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi milikmu, pada akhirnya apapun yang terjadi, hal itu akan terus menjadi milikmu, namun hal yang ditakdirkan bukan milikmu, selamanya takkan datang padamu, apapun yang terjadi." Yoosu, Yunjae, Hanchul, Yewook, Genderswitch for uke. No bash no flame, DLDR RnR ya :) semoga kalian suka.


**Title : We Called it Destiny**

**Pairings : Yoosu, Yunjae, Hanchul, Yewook**

**Warning : Genderswitch (all uke), fluff, entah kalian tersentuh apa nggak tapi.. kalo suka dan tersentuh, komen ne? :D **

**Jadi disini adalah flashback gimana Yoochun bisa tobat nggak jadi playboy lagi. Kembali ke masa mereka kuliah~ Yunho, Jaejoong, Junsu, Yoochun umurnya 20 tahun. Heechul sama Hankyung 21 tahun. Junsu sama Jaejoong dan Yunho cuma beda beberapa bulan umurnya, tapi Junsu jadi manggil Jaejoong eonnie, Yunho oppa. Yesung umurnya 22 tahun, sedangkan Ryeowook 19 tahun. Anggep aja udah ada handphone ya, biar gampang komunikasinya, nggak usah pake merpati. HAHAHA.**

"Eonniedeul! Chunnie akhirnya nerima aku jadi yeojachingunya lho," kata Junsu gembira.

"Chukkae ne.." kata Heechul malas.

"Setelah penembakan kamu yang ke 100 kali akhirnya kamu diterima Su?" tanya Jaejoong takjub.

"Ne!" kata Junsu sambil memeluk Jaejoong.

"Awas lho dia kan playboy.. Mau-maunya sih?" ujar Heechul.

"Tapi bisa aja dia kayak Yunho oppa, tobat jadi playboy soalnya jadian sama Jae eonnie!" ujar Junsu dengan nada optimis.

"Semoga aja ne?" sahut Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

**Di tempat lain..**

"Wah Chun, kamu jadinya nerima Junsu?" tanya Yunho.

"Neee.." sahut Yoochun malas.

"Waeyo?" tanya Hankyung.

"Soalnya aku udah males sih dia tembakin tiap hari. Biarin aja, kalo dia capek juga nanti minta putus. Masih banyak yeoja lain kan yang seksi.." ujar Yoochun.

"Jangan gitu Chun, nanti juga udah ketemu yang pas kamu nggak akan gitu lagi.." sahut Yunho sambil memandang keluar melalui jendela.

"Maksudnya kayak kamu sama Jae? Kayaknya aku nggak bakalan kayak gitu.." kata Yoochun yakin.

"Sudahlah Chunnie, kamu baru tau rasanya kalo udah ketemu. Aku juga bingung kenapa aku bisa sama Chullie sekarang, tapi ya udahlah.." kata Hankyung pasrah.

"Ke kelas yuk ah?" ajak Yoochun sambil bersmirk ria.

"Pasti mau flirting, mending aku ketemu BooJae," kata Yunho sambil melangkah keluar ruangan.

"Aku juga ada janji sama Chullie.." terawang Hankyung.

"Kalo Yesungie hyung gimana?" tanya Yoochun pada Yesung yang sedaritadi sibuk dengan kura-kuranya.

"Kura-kura.." gumam Yesung.

"Aaaah sudahlah, mending aku ke kelas aja!" putus Yoochun.

**Saat pulang kuliah..**

"Aku pulang kuliah bareng Chunnie ya, paipai!" sahut Junsu ceria sambil menggandeng Yoochun.

"Tapi Su-ie aku.." perkataan Yoochun terputus karena Junsu sudah keburu menyeretnya menuju mobil Yoochun.

"Ke kafe yuk, kita ngobrol dulu.." ajak Yunho.

Akhirnya Yunho, Hankyung, Jaejoong, dan Heechul pergi ke sebuah kafe dekat universitas mereka.

Setelah memesan makanan dan minuman, mereka pun mengobrol.

"Su-ie seriusan jadian sama Chunnie?" tanya Jaejoong khawatir.

"Ne, parahnya Chunnie nggak nganggep Su-ie yeojachingunya. Katanya, kalo capek juga nanti minta putus sendiri.." jawab Yunho.

"Aigoo.. Benar kan dugaanku?" kata Heechul lalu meminum jus mangganya.

"Tapi apa yang bisa kita lakukan.. Kasihan Su-ie.." sahut Hankyung.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Jaejoong berbunyi.

"Ne? Su-ie dimana? Aku belum pulang, kamu kesini aja gimana? Ne, ditunggu.." kata Jaejoong pada Junsu lewat ponsel.

"Kenapa katanya Jae?" tanya Heechul penasaran.

"Itu eonnie, katanya Su-ie diturunin di tengah jalan sama Chunnie, disuruh naik bus soalnya Chunnie harus nganterin ummanya ke supermarket.." jelas Jaejoong.

"Mwo? Ummanya Chunnie lagi di Amerika kan?" sahut Yunho kaget.

"Jinjjayo?" panik Jaejoong.

"Ne, berarti dia pergi dengan yeoja lain. Su-ie mau kesini kan? Jangan sampai dia tau ne?" kata Hankyung.

"Tapi kan Hannie.." perkataan Heechul terpotong karena Hankyung sudah berbicara lagi.

"Biarkan Su-ie tahu apa yang sebenarnya, baru kita beritahu dia. Apapun yang terjadi, kita harus menguatkan dia nanti, ne?" ujar Hankyung bijak.

Tidak lama kemudian, Junsu tiba di kafe.

"Su-ie sini!" panggil Heechul.

"Ah ne.." jawab Junsu sambil berjalan ke meja mereka.

"Kamu ditinggal Chunnie?" tanya Jaejoong khawatir.

"Gwenchana, dia bilang tadi ummanya yang nelepon, ya udah," cengir Junsu.

"Ya ampun Su, kamu yakin itu ummanya?" tanya Heechul yang langsung dideathglare tiga orang lainnya.

"Ne, walaupun dia playboy hehehe. Aku bakal bikin dia tobat kayak Yunho oppa!" ucap Junsu yakin.

"Ne, Su-ie pasti bisa. Ayo dimakan dulu?" kata Hankyung sambil tersenyum.

"Su.." panggil Heechul tapi gagal karena Hankyung memegang tangannya.

"Biarkan saja," ucap Hankyung.

"Iya, Su-ie pasti bisa. Sekarang kamu makan dulu aja, kamu udah capek kan tadi naik bus kesini.." kata Jaejoong.

"Yunnie?" panggil Jaejoong yang melihat namjachingunya terus melihat keluar jendela.

"BooJae.. tadi aku liat Chunnie sama YoonA.." bisik Yunho.

"Jinjja?" sahut Jaejoong kaget.

"Ne, jangan kasihtau Su-ie ya. Nanti dia sedih," kata Yunho.

Namun melihat Junsu yang masih sibuk makan, mereka pun lega. Artinya, Junsu tidak melihat kejadian yang tadi.

"Eu kyang kyang, aku sudah selesai. Ayo pulang?" ajak Junsu.

Setelah membayar, mereka pun pulang. Namun tetap, Jaejoong dan Heechul mengkhawatirkan Junsu.

Keesokan harinya, Junsu memamerkan kotak bekal yang katanya akan diberikan pada Yoochun.

"Ini buat Chunnie loh, hebat kan aku?" pamer Junsu.

"Haaah, untung Hannie nggak pernah minta dibikinin bekal. Kan repot!" celetuk Heechul.

"Sebenernya itu gara-gara Hee eonnie ngga bisa masak kan.." batin Jaejoong sambil menutup kotak bekal yang akan diberikan pada Yunnienya.

"Boojae, makanan aku hari ini mana?" tagih Yunho.

"Aku baru mau kesana, ini nih. Jangan lupa dimakan yaaa," pesan Jaejoong.

"Yeeeey, saranghae!" seru Yunho kegirangan lalu berlari keluar kelas Jaejoong.

"Kayak anak kecil aja," protes Heechul.

"Yunnie memang gitu, tapi kalo nggak dibikinin bekal dia suka lupa makan.." sahut Jaejoong.

"Aku ke kelasnya Chunnie dulu aja ya, mau ngasihin ini!" ucap Junsu ceria.

Setelah tiba di kelas Yoochun, Junsu langsung menyerahkan bekal buatannya.

"Chunnie, ini dimakan ne?" sahut Junsu sambil menyerahkan kotak bekalnya.

"Ah ne, gomawo ne?" ujar Yoochun sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Junsu.

"Chunnie, nanti pulangnya bareng ne?" pinta Junsu.

"Nggak bisa chagi, aku ada janji sama temen aku.." tolak Yoochun halus.

"Ooh, ya udah nanti aku pulang sama Wookie aja.." cengir Junsu.

Saat pulang kuliah, Junsu dan Ryeowook pun berjalan bersama. Saat melewati taman dekat kampus mereka, mereka melihat Yoochun memeluk seorang yeoja.

"Itu kan Yoochun oppa. Sama siapa ya.. Hah itu kan Tiffany sunbaenim!" panik Ryeowook lalu cepat-cepat menoleh ke arah Junsu. Hebatnya, Junsu tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi yang gimana gitu..

"Su-ie eonnie?" panggil Ryeowook.

"Ne?" jawab Junsu.

"Eonnie.. gwenchana?" tanya Ryewook.

"Nan gwenchana.. Mungkin yeoja itu curhat sama Chunnie, mungkin dia lagi sedih. Sudahlah, mari kita pulang!" ajak Junsu ceria.

"Ne, ayo pulang!" sahut Ryeowook.

Setelah sampai di depan rumah Junsu dan memastikan Junsu sudah masuk ke dalam, Ryeowook mengirimkan sms ke Yesung dan Jaejoong. Setelahnya, ia langsung pergi ke rumah Jaejoong setelah mendapat balasan bahwa Jaejoong sedang ada di rumahnya bersama Heechul. Heechul sama Jaejoong kan tetanggaan -_-

**Di kampus..**

Yesung yang sedang bersama dengan Yunho dan Hankyung pun kaget menerima sms Ryeowook.

"Mwoooo!" kata Yesung.

"Apa sih hyung?" protes Yunho.

"Ini lihat," sahut Yesung sambil memperlihatkan isi sms Ryeowook.

"Aigoo.. Chunnie beneran ya.." ujar Hankyung.

"Gimana lagi, Chunnie nggak akan denger kalo kita omongin juga.." pasrah Yunho.

"Tapi kan nggak di depan Su-ie juga harusnya," kata Hankyung.

"Ne.. Tapi kok Su-ie nggak mutusin Chunnie ya?" tanya Yesung bingung.

**Sementara itu di rumah Jaejoong..**

"Aigoo! Si jidat itu berani ya!" seru Heechul setelah mendengar cerita Ryeowook.

"Aduh eonnie, nggak usah ngagetin. Kuku aku jadi gagal nih.." protes Jaejoong yang sedang memoles cat kuku.

"Mian ne," cengir Heechul.

"Lalu gimana Wookie?" tanya Jaejoong khawatir.

"Aku juga khawatir sama Junsu eonnie, tadi sih kayaknya dia nggak apa-apa.. Anehnya, Junsu eonnie masih bisa bilang kalo mungkin yeoja itu sedih jadi meluk Chunnie oppa!" cerita Ryeowook.

"Terus kita masih harus diem gitu?" tanya Heechul.

"Uri namjachingu pasti marah kalo kita ikutan, eonnie. Kalo mereka belum ngambil tindakan ya apa boleh buat.." sahut Jaejoong.

"Ne, tadi Yesungie oppa juga bilangnya kita nggak boleh macem-macem dulu.." keluh Ryeowook.

Beberapa bulan berlalu, dan Yoochun masih seperti itu. Junsu juga sama.

Saat sedang berjalan di koridor kampus, Yoochun melihat Junsu mengobrol dengan senior mereka.

"Ih apa sih sunbae itu, Su-ie kan yeojachinguku!" gumam Yoochun.

"Tapi apa sih, masa aku suka sama yeoja lumba-lumba kelewat ceria itu," batin Yoochun.

Junsu yang melihat Yoochun langsung memanggilnya.

"Chunnie! Ini bekalnya!" panggil Junsu.

"Ah ne!" sahut Yoochun.

"Kenapa aku seneng nerima bekal buatan dia sih.." pikir Yoochun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Chunnie kenapa?" tanya Junsu.

"Aniya.. Pulang bareng ya nanti?" ajak Yoochun.

"Jinjja? Hari ini sampe rumah nggak? Sampe halte bus juga nggak apa," cengir Junsu.

"Sampe rumah kok, aku anterin.." sahut Yoochun sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Wah? Yaaaay! Pulang bareng Chunnie!" ujar Junsu ceria.

Yoochun yang melihat Junsu pun hanya bisa tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Junsu.

Saat pulang kuliah, Yoochun menunggu Junsu di parkiran kampus.

"Woy jidat, nunggu siapa?" tanya Yunho.

"Su-ie," jawab Yoochun.

"Wah? Jinjja?" sahut Jaejoong.

"Ne," jawab Yoochun pendek.

"Akhirnyaaaaa! Kamu peduli juga sama dia!" histeris Yunho.

"Udah yuk Yun, kamu ditunggu appa di rumah, katanya mau ngajak tanding badminton.." ujar Jaejoong sambil menggandeng tangan Yunho.

"Ah ne, baik-baik sama Junsu ya Chun!" sahut Yunho sebelum menghilang dari parkiran.

Tak lama kemudian, Junsu datang ke parkiran. Dengan rambut panjangnya yang diurai, rok jeans selutut dan kemeja warna putih, Junsu juga tak kalah menarik dengan yeoja lain yang sering Yoochun ajak kencan.

"Su-ie cantik.." gumam Yoochun tanpa sadar. Apalagi Junsu tidak menggunakan make up tebal selayaknya yeoja yang sering dikencani Yoochun.

"Chunnie? Ayo pulang!" panggil Junsu.

"Ah ne. Ayo pulang," ajak Yoochun sambil masuk ke mobilnya.

Semuanya berlangsung lancar sampai suatu hari..

Junsu, Jaejoong, Ryeowook, Heechul dan namjachingu mereka berjalan melewati taman kampus. Mereka berencana untuk jalan bareng setelah pulang kuliah. Yoochun kemana? Dia harus pergi ke suatu tempat katanya, jadi nggak bisa ikut.

"Jadi gimana? Kamu mau jadi yeojachingu aku?"

"Ini kan.. suara Yoochun.." batin mereka.

"Tapi oppa.. Oppa kan playboy. Aku nggak mau ah.." sahut seorang yeoja.

"Aniya, oppa mau kok berubah demi kamu.." sahut Yoochun.

Yoochun tidak menyadari bahwa Junsu dan kawan-kawannya berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Itu.. Jessica kan?" bisik Heechul.

"Oppa udah punya Junsu sunbaenim kan?" tanya Jessica lagi.

"Aku bakalan mutusin dia. Lebih cantik kamu, you are my everything.." ucap Yoochun lalu mengecup bibir Jessica.

"Chunnie.." panggil Junsu lirih.

"Su-ie?" sahut Yoochun. Ia kaget karena menyangka Junsu sudah meninggalkan kampus.

"Aku tau kok Chunnie nggak pernah sayang aku.." sahut Junsu.

"Su-ie.." panggil Jaejoong sambil memegang tangan Junsu.

"Nan gwenchana, eonnie.." jawab Junsu sambil tersenyum paksa.

"Aku tau.. Chunnie suka pergi sama yeoja lain. Aku tau Chunnie nggak pernah bahagia sama aku.. Aku lihat kok pas Chunnie pergi sama mereka. Aku tau semuanya. Aku tau aku nggak cantik. Aku nggak pantes buat Chunnie, aku sadar kok aku nggak akan pernah bisa ngubah semuanya. Aku selalu nyoba, tapi aku udah nggak bisa.. Aku nyerah.." isak Junsu.

Jaejoong dan Ryeowook pun memeluk Junsu sambil menangis. Heechul sudah akan menampar Yoochun namun dihentikan oleh Hankyung yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Biarkan, Chullie.." bisik Hankyung.

"Su-ie.. Dengerin," kata Yoochun.

"Nggak usah ngejelasin apa-apa Chunnie, aku udah ngerti. Aku nggak akan ganggu Chunnie lagi, aku nggak akan jadi penghalang buat Chunnie lagi. Nggak usah Chunnie putusin, aku udah resmi putus sama Chunnie hari ini," lanjut Junsu dengan wajah berurai airmata.

Sedangkan Jessica yang ada disitu sudah menghilang entah kemana setelah diberi deathglare gratis oleh Heechul.

BUGH! Semuanya kaget dengan suara yang ditimbulkan Yunho. Yunho memukul Yoochun tepat di mukanya. Muka Yoochun lebam sekarang, apalagi yang memukulnya adalah ketua klub Hapkido. Bisa dibayangkan -_-

"Kamu keterlaluan. Terserah kamu mau gimana, tapi kamu udah keterlaluan!" bentak Yunho.

Dan seumur hidup Yoochun, selama berteman dengan Yunho, tak pernah ia melihat Yunho semarah itu.

"Yunnie jangan marah, ayo pulang ayo.." ujar Jaejoong sambil menggenggam kepalan tangan Yunho, sesuatu yang selalu ia lakukan saat Yunhonya itu marah.

"Boo.." ujar Yunho sambil memandang Jaejoong yang sudah menangis daritadi.

"Kalau bukan karena BooJae, kamu udah nggak sadar hari ini di tangan aku Chun!" ancam Yunho.

"Sudah, tidak ada gunanya memukuli orang seperti dia.. Dia takkan mengerti.." ucap Yesung sambil memeluk yeojachingunya.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang, sedangkan para yeoja memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Jaejoong karena saat weekend kampus mereka libur.

Di rumah Jaejoong, mereka sedang berkumpul di kamar Jaejoong saat pintu kamarnya diketuk dari luar.

"Jae, ini umma," panggil Leeteuk.

"Ne umma, masuk saja," jawab Jaejoong dari dalam kamar.

"Suasananya sedih begini.. Ada apa sih?" tanya Leeteuk.

Setelah mendengar semuanya, Leeteuk duduk di samping Junsu lalu memegang tangan Junsu.

"Kamu boleh nangis, sakit hati itu wajar. Su-ie sayang banget ya sama Chunnie? Tapi Su-ie nggak boleh sedih terlalu lama, kalo Chunnie ditakdirkan sama Su-ie juga pasti ada jalan buat Chunnie biar bisa kembali ke Su-ie. Jadilah diri Su-ie sendiri, nanti suatu saat juga akan ada namja beruntung yang mencintai Su-ie apa adanya.." ucap Leeteuk sambil tersenyum.

"Ahjumma gomawo.." ujar Junsu lalu memeluk Leeteuk.

"Ne, sekarang kalian turunlah ke bawah, makan dulu. Kajja!" ajak Leeteuk.

**(skip time, Monday)**

Yoochun berjalan lemas ke arah Yunho, Yesung dan Hankyung yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" bentak Yunho.

"Tunggu dulu, mungkin dia ada sesuatu. Kenapa kusut gitu muka kamu?" tanya Hankyung.

"Mianhaeyo.." ucap Yoochun.

"Minta maaf sama Su-ie sana!" kata Yunho.

"Memang kamu ngapain kesini?" tanya Yesung.

"Aku.. mau minta bantuan kalian. Aku baru sadar, hidup aku tanpa Su-ie hampa.." lirih Yoochun.

Yunho menghampiri Yoochun. Yoochun yang merasa dirinya akan dipukul lagi pun sudah memejamkan matanya.

Tanpa diduga, Yunho memeluk Yoochun.

"Akhirnya kamu bisa jujur sama perasaan kamu ne?" tanya Yunho.

Yoochun hanya bisa mengangguk.

Hankyung menepuk bahu Yoochun. Ia senang karena sahabatnya itu bisa menyadari perasaannya pada akhirnya.

"Jadi apa yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya Yesung.

"Untuk saat ini, biarkan aku berjuang dulu. Semangati aku ya? Tapi nanti aku butuh banget dukungan kalian untuk langkah terakhir.." pinta Yoochun.

"Baiklah," sahut Yunho, sedangkan yang lain hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Setelahnya Yoochun memberanikan diri untuk bertemu Junsu sambil membawa coklat kesukaan Junsu.

"Su-ie?" panggil Yoochun.

Junsu hanya melihatnya datar.

"Ini coklat buat kamu.." kata Yoochun sambil menyerahkan sebatang coklat favorit Junsu.

"Aku suka coklat tapi aku bisa beli sendiri. Aku nggak butuh coklat dari kamu!" kata Junsu sambil melemparkan coklat pemberian Yoochun.

Setibanya di kelas, Junsu menangis di pelukan Jaejoong.

"Aku sebenernya nggak mau nolak.. Tapi kan.." isak Junsu.

"Si jidat itu nggak punya otak!" ketus Heechul.

Selama berhari-hari Yoochun terus berusaha. Dari mulai menjemput Junsu tapi sayangnya Junsu sengaja menginap di rumah Jaejoong agar tidak bertemu Yoochun, mengajak Junsu makan siang yang berakhir dengan Yoochun yang makan sendirian karena Junsu tidak datang, menunggu Junsu di depan kelasnya yang menghasilkan deathglare gratis dari Heechul, dan masih banyak yang lainnya.

Mendapatkan cinta seseorang yang pernah kamu sakiti memang tidak mudah, walaupun dia masih mencintaimu. Walaupun kalian berdua masih saling mencintai, tapi bisakah kalian mengabaikan luka yang ada di antara kalian? Tanpa sadar, kalian saling menyakiti..

Sampai akhirnya, Yoochun mengajak Junsu untuk dinner di sebuah restoran. Junsu datang karena Yoochun juga mengajak Jaejoong, Ryeowook, dan Heechul lengkap dengan namjachingu mereka juga.

Anehnya, setelah sampai di restoran yang dituju, Junsu disuruh berjalan menuju taman restoran tersebut. Karena diyakinkan oleh sahabat-sahabatnya, Junsu akhirnya berjalan menuju taman tersebut.

Saat sampai di taman tersebut, Junsu melihat Yoochun yang duduk di kursi sebuah piano. Junsu sudah akan berjalan berbalik arah ketika Jaejoong menggenggam tangannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, pertanda agar Junsu tetap berada disitu

Tak lama kemudian, Yoochun pun bernyanyi.

**_Even if I tell myself that right now, it's not like before  
Even if you forget me completely,  
Even if I am just a person that just went by  
Tonight is just one night  
Just like before I lost you_**

My heart wants to find you again  
Why is it lingering like this?  
I can't accept myself without you  
Tonight is just one night  
Just like before I lost you

Please listen to my heart just once  
Every day every night I am missing you  
Even if you are not by my side,  
Even if I can't see you now,  
In my heart, you are always the same

My heart that wants you again,  
Why is it lingering like this?  
I can't actually realize that I dont have you  
Tonight is just one night  
Just like before I lost you

Junsu mulai menangis. Ia bingung.

Yoochun meneruskan nyanyiannya. Ia ingin sekali menghapus airmata Junsu, namun apa boleh buat. Show must go on.

**_I don't expect you to come back again  
My heart is always trapped inside of yours .._**

**_Please listen to my heart just once  
(To me who cant see you)  
Every day every night I am missing you  
Even if you are not by my side  
Even if I can't see you now,  
My heart is always..  
because I'm loving you and missing you_**

Namun sebelum Yoochun menyelesaikan nyanyiannya, Junsu meneruskan lirik terakhir..

**_To me, you are always the same_**

Mendengar nyanyian Junsu, Yoochun berlari menuju Junsu dan memeluknya. Junsu terisak dalam pelukan Yoochun.

"Mianhaeyo.. saranghaeyo.." ucap Yoochun tulus.

"Nado.." balas Junsu.

"Su-ie.. jangan pergi lagi ya? Apapun yang terjadi.. Jangan pergi terlalu jauh.. Aku takut aku nggak bisa meraih kamu lagi.." lirih Yoochun.

"Ne, Chunnie aku janji.." jawab Junsu.

Mendengar jawaban Junsu, Yoochun pun mengecup lembut bibir Junsu.

"BooJae, aku juga jadi pengen. Gimana dong?" ujar Yunho jahil.

"Yadong!" protes Jaejoong lalu mengecup bibir Yunho sekilas.

"Hehehe, saranghae," cengir Yunho.

Sedangkan pasangan Hanchul sudah berciuman tanpa memperhatikan sekitar, sedangkan pasangan Yewook hanya memandang mereka datar.

"Apa chagi, kamu pengen dicium juga?" goda Yesung.

"Ih aniya," elak Ryeowook.

"Gagal lagi, hiks," ratap Yesung di dalam hati.

Dan semuanya berakhir bahagia :)

_"Apapun yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi milikmu, pada akhirnya apapun yang terjadi, hal itu akan terus menjadi milikmu, namun hal yang ditakdirkan bukan milikmu, selamanya takkan datang padamu, apapun yang terjadi." –quote _

**qyu said : yeeee, inilah hasilnya ketikan selama berapa jam tadi ya. Semoga kalian suka ya, semoga review mengalir, semoga kalian tersentuh.. Hehe. Buat Sone, mian ya dinistakan Jessica, Tiffany sama YoonA eonnie nya, aku juga suka SNSD kok, jangan dibash ne? :D**

**Lagu di atas dinyanyiin sama Fly to the Sky, judulnya Missing You :)**

**makasih buat yang udah mau baca, apalagi kalau nanti ngereview, ngefave, ngefollow.. Your supports mean a bunch for me ;;)**

**sign,**

**qyuwithJJ**


End file.
